


Guilty Pleasure

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't supposed to happen. They agreed no attachment, and now look what happen. It started out as just sex, just something to pissed Tony off if he ever found out. Now they both found themselves falling hard for each other. Loki and Victor Von Doom, lay together side by side staring at each other knowing what was happening. Written with ImNotAPsychopath(FanFiction.net). AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlicesOwnWonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/gifts).



This wasn’t supposed to happen. They agreed no attachment, and now look what happen. It started out as just sex, just something to pissed Tony off if he ever found out. Now they both found themselves falling hard for each other. Loki and Victor Von Doom, lay together side by side staring at each other knowing what was happening. Neither wanted this but it happened anyway. When did it start, and how will it end?

*o*O*o*

It all started for Loki at an annual Stark charity event; Loki had planned everything down to what him and his husband of three years would wear to the event. At the moment Loki was tying Tony’s tie while Tony struggled with his cufflinks . . .

“Loki, why can’t we just skip this event,” Tony whined.

“Because,” Loki said with a half glare “I’ve been planning this event with Pepper for six months, and I don’t all my hard work to go to waste.”

Tony smiled at him and said “Lokes, you’ve done a wonderful job, don’t worry.”

Loki sighed before saying “Sorry, it’s just that this is the first event I’ve ever planned an event like this, I just really hope it’s a success.”

“It will be,” Tony said planting a kiss on Loki’s forehead before saying “Now let’s go see your hard work.” Loki smiled before following Tony to their car and driving to the hotel. When they got there Loki was greeting people and charming them into giving donations, at one point Tony said “See, now everybody knows you’re more than a trophy husband.”

Loki gave Tony a devilish smirk and said “I’m your trophy husband.”

Tony laughed a pecked Loki’s lips before he said “That is true.”

Loki waltzed away from him only to bump into Pepper, who smiled. “See I told you that you did a great job.” Loki laughed as Pepper looked behind him. “And I’m pretty sure Tony is impressed with what you did.”

Loki looked over to Tony and immediately his smile dropped. Tony was talking to a beautiful busty supermodel, and the supermodel was shamelessly flirting back. Loki feel his stomach sink as memories started to resurface, so he shook his head put on back a fake smile and said “Oh, I know he is; now if you’ll excuse me I got some place I need to be.” Loki then carefully snuck out and walked to where Happy Hogan was and said “Happy, take me home.”

“Where’s Tony?” Happy asked.

“He’s taking a taxi,” Loki said as he got into the back seat.

*o*O*o*

Loki was on his fifth glass of vodka when Tony came home, frantically calling his name. “Loki? Loki!” Loki watch as he darted around finally noticing him sitting on the couch. Tony let out a huge sigh of relief before saying “Lokes, don’t scare me like that again, I thought someone had taken you.”

Tony made his way over the hug Loki but Loki moved away giving him and glare before he said harshly “Don’t touch me.”

Tony’s burrows furrowed out of confusion and he said “Loki, what’s wrong?”

Loki scoffed “Like you don’t know.”

“I really don’t know, Loki,” Tony said “Hey, come on talk to me.”

 "Perhaps you should ask that whore that was on your arm all night!" Loki hissed.

Tony gave a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

“I’m talking about that model on your arm where i was supposed to be,” Loki said glaring at him before knocking back his drink and relishing the burn in the back of his throat.

“Who are you - You mean Destiny? Babe, she’s a lesbian!”

Loki scoffed and said “You're lying, I can tell you wanted to screw her; and I bet you will behind my back.”

Tony frowned. “Why the fuck would I lie to you about a lesbian? Sigyn would kill me! I was trying to hook her up with your ex wife!” He hissed. “What is your problem?!”

Loki looked at him and said “You’re my problem, Tony! You parade me around like I’m some prize with no intellect or education whatsoever; I’m never consider for projects like charites or balls, and I’m stuck looking like a bloody socialite!”

Tony looked at him with a shocked wide gaze. “What the hell are you talking about?! No I don’t!”

Loki glared at him and said “Oh really, does the meaning ‘Loki is my most prized possession’ mean anything to you? Or have you forgotten already?”

“When the fuck did I say that?!”

“Six months ago.”

“Where?!”

“At the Stark gala,” Loki hissed trying to keep his tears back. “You were talking to Rhodey when you said that, but you probably too drunk to remember.”  

“I was drunk! Of course I wouldn’t!” Tony reached for him. “Why didn’t you tell me about this sooner? I could have apologized earlier -”

“Don’t pretend you care,” Loki said, slapping away Tony’s arm, voice cracking a bit “You never care; I’m going to bed, you're sleeping on the couch.” With that Loki stormed away before slamming their bedroom door shut, collapsing on the bed in a sobbing fit.

“Loki, come on! Don’t do this!” Tony’s voice was muffled by the door. “Babe, please!”

Loki then said to the ceiling “Jarvis, soundproof the room please, and tell Mr. Stark I’m not talking to him.”

Jarvis could be heard giving an audible sigh. “Sir, are you sure that is wise? He will only become more determined.”

“Just do it . . .” Loki hissed before letting out a tired sigh and saying, “Please.”

“Yes, sir.” And with that, it was done.

*o*O*o*

The next morning Loki woken up with a stiff neck and dried tear stained cheeks. He sighed before saying “Jarvis, what time is it?”

“Just after ten o'clock, sir.”

“Excellent.” Loki gave a weary sigh and sat up, rubbing his head. It ached but one would expect that after falling asleep crying. He gritted his teeth. How dare he become weak? He was named after the Bringer of Ragnarok! Not some foolish trophy tramp for his husband to parade around. He stood and went to get ready, dressing in his tightest and most form fitting clothes that made him look quite sexy if he was to be honest with himself. As soon as he was done, he slowly exited the bedroom, making sure Tony was no where in sight. A fresh vase of his favorite flowers and a cup of tea caught his eye. He melted a bit before hardening. He would not cave into Tony’s actions. Not this time. He waltzed right out, bypassing the tea and flowers completely and going out the front door, slamming it behind him as he went into the garage to use one of Tony’s favorite cars. Payback was a bitch, after all.

*o*O*o*

Loki arrived at his favorite little downtown shop - a little cafe where he could write his books peacefully with no one to bother him. He sat down in his favorite chair in the corner after ordering his usual and got out his notebook. He wished he had grabbed his laptop but he was sure Tony would have been tracking that. Oh well. He took a sip of his drink once he had received it and set down to work on his latest manuscript that he hadn’t had much time for, considering all the party planning he had been doing. So much for that. Loki was scribbling down words in his book, when an accent laced voice said “I’m sorry you don’t mind if i sit here do you?”

“A tad.” Loki replied. “Depends on who you are.” He glanced up only to have his eyes widen.

The man was extremely handsome. He was tall and had light olive brown skin. His hair was as brown as his eyes, but his physique is very well tone. He was wearing a white T-shirt and black jeans, and had a backpack slung over one shoulder. “Oh, I’m sorry where are my manners,” His accent drew Loki’s attention back to him. “My name is Victor, Victor Von Doom, and you are?”

“Loki, Loki . . . Laufeyson.” Loki gave a slight smirk. “My apologies, that bag must be very heavy. Of course I don’t mind if you sit here.”

“Not really,” Victor said sitting down “I just got back for the gym, and this is just my laptop bag; not really that heavy.”

“Oh?” Loki tilted his head. “You must be very strong then.”

“Eh . . .” Victor said tilting his head from side to side “I do quite well for myself.”

“May I?” Loki reached over to his arm.

“Sure,” Victor said as Loki squeezed his bicep, Victor then asked “So what are you working on?”

“My newest manuscript.” Loki sighed, leaning back. “It’s a work in progress though I haven’t had much time to work on it as of late.”

Victor smirked at him and said “You're a writer?”

Loki smiled. “Yes, I suppose so.”

Victor then gestured down to the notebook and asked “May I?"

"Of course." Loki beamed, handing it over.

Victor looked through the pages carefully and said “This is good, have you ever thought about publishing?”

Loki smiled "I've published a few things. Nothing big."

“You should do more stuff like this.” Victor said pointing to a page with a short love story on it.

Loki blushed. "It was based on a true story." He mumbled, leaving out the fact it was about him and Tony.

Victor raised an eyebrow and asked “Who is this special somebody? Are they your muse?”

Loki smirked. "You could say they were. I'm currently looking for a new one I suppose."

Victor then got a cheeky grin and asked “So you're available?”

"Depends on who's asking." Loki teased.

Victor looked like he was thinking for a bit before asking him “You know there’s a party I’m going to in the Bronx later tonight would you like to join me?”

"What kind of party?"

“Like a get together,” Victor said “I suggest dressing casual.”

"Will this do?" Loki gestured to his outfit.

“It would, but I would add a blazer,” Victor said standing up before writing something on a napkin “Here’s the address, I suggest coming around eight, that’s when the fun starts.”

"Alright. Shall I give you my number as well?"

“How about later?” Victor said “After the party.”

"Very well. I shall see you then." Loki purred.

Victor then said in a foreign language “Én hamarosan találkozunk, Loki.” before leaving Loki still sitting at the table. Loki gave a small smirk before gathering his things, eager to get ready for the party.

****


	2. Chapter 2

Loki had just gotten out of the shower, and was getting dressed in a nice outfit to impress Victor if he hadn’t already when Jarvis said “Mr. Laufeyson, Mr. Stark is back in the Tower and headed your way, do you want me to stall him?”

“No, Jarvis, just tell him to wait in the living room,” Loki said tying his sneakers laces. Loki quickly got on  his blazer and walked out of the room to find Tony getting off the elevator…

At the sight of his husband, Tony gave an appreciative whistle. “You look great, babe. What’s the occasion?”

“I’m going out with Sigyn and some of her friends,” Loki said as he started to walk by Tony only to be grabbed by the waist and kissed by his husband.

“Can’t I join?” Tony gave a mock pout.

It took every fiber of Loki’s mortal being not to do two things to Tony; A) Kiss him back with as much passion and skip the party or B) Push Tony away from him, wipe his mouth and leave him standing there confused. Loki picked the later of the two evils and gave Tony a quick peck on the cheek and said “Sorry, ladies only.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “I thought you objected to being grouped as a lady.”

“I make an exception when there’s free alcohol,” Loki said pulling away from him “I might be back late, don’t wait up.”

“There’s free alcohol here and you never make an exception for me.” Tony protested. “And how late are we talking?”

“There’s always a first for everything; and I probably won’t be back till two or three in the morning, and if I don’t come home I most likely crashed at Sigyn place,” Loki said.

“Alright.” Tony leaned over to kiss the other’s cheek. “I’ll wait at home. I have some things for work I need to fix anyway. Love you.”

Loki gave him a tight lipped smile and said “I love you too.” Before getting in the elevator. As soon as the door closed Loki was furiously wiping his mouth and cheek were Tony had kissed. How dare he do that to him? Had he not forgotten that he was still mad at him? Then again he hadn’t really acted like he was mad, but he still didn’t say he had forgiven him. Loki sighed to himself and took out his phone and texted Sigyn . . .

Hey can you cover for home, I‘m going to a party in the Bronx and I don’t want Tony to find out. -L

Sure, but what lie did you tell him? -S

I told him Some of your friend and i were going out for drinks. -L

Alright I’m covering. -S

Also, call him around 2:15 in the morning and say I’m crashing at your place. -L

Why? Aren’t you going home? -S

Not exactly, please do it for me. -L

Fine but you owe me. -S

Thanks. You're the greatest. -L

Loki then put his phone away before smiling at the thought of seeing Victor again.

*o*O*o*

Loki took a deep breath as he approached the door. He hoped he was at the right place. He straightened his blazer before knocking on the door. It was opened by a man who was obviously not Victor. “Can I help you?” The man spoke with a sneering drawl as he raised an eyebrow.

“Um, no, I must have the wrong -”

“Namor, it’s ok,” Victor’s voice called out from behind him somewhere “I invited the dude.”

At the sound of Victor’s smooth voice, Loki relaxed and completely bypassed Namor. “Victor.” He purred.

“Hey, glad you could make it,” Victor said his accent sounding thicker than before.

“Victor, who's the cutie?” A woman said walking up next to Loki.

“Emma, this is Loki,” Victor said “The writer I was telling you about; Loki this is Namor’s girlfriend, Emma Frost.”

“Just call me Emma,” She said extending her hand politely.

“Emma it is.” Loki smiled, shaking her hand long enough to be polite but not long enough to be intrusive. Namor was already sending glares at him.

Victor picked up on this. “Namor, it’s fine, the man is gayer than Broadway; Don’t be so rude.”

“Just checking, Vic,” Namor said wrapping his arm around Emma “It’s always the hot ones who are straight.”

“Hey, I take offense to that,” Victor said “You didn’t know I was gay for three straight years.”

“And we’ve been friends for twelve,” Namor said “I would have figured it out eventually.”

“When?” Victor said playfully.

“When you and I were lip locked,” Namor said “That’s when I should have figured it out.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at their banter, but stayed quiet, unsure of what to say which was odd for the silvertongue. “You . . .”

“I what?” Victor asked.

“Ah . . . nevermind.”

“Come on,” Victor said “I’ll introduce you to some of my friends.” Victor took Loki’s hand lightly and walked around the living room and introduced people one by one. “This is Raven, but she prefers Mystique,” Victor said showing Loki a girl with blue hair and hazel eyes.

Raven held out her hand which had blue painted nails and asked “How do you do?”

“Just fine. I’m Loki, by the way. And how do you do?” Loki shook her hand as well.

“I’m great,” She said “Such a gentlemen.”

“And this is Justin Hammer,” Victor said, showing Loki a mousy haired kid with glasses before whispering in his ear “Careful, he’s a bit arrogant.”

“I am not!” Justin protested. “If we want to talk arrogance, all you have to do is look at the Starks!”

At the sound of his husband’s name, Loki stiffened. “Ah . . .”

“Justin, you would win any arrogance contest without even trying,” A new voice said.

Loki snapped his head to the side to find a blond woman in green texting on her phone and asked. “And who are you?"

“I’m Amora, nice to meet you,” Amora said extending her hand.

"Loki. Likewise." He shook it quickly.

Victor looked around and asked “Where’s Skurge? I thought I just saw him.”

“He just left,” Amora said. Loki was quiet.

Victor just shrugged and said “I think that’s everybody.”

"Oh." Loki murmured.

Victor then wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist before he asked “So, want something to drink?”

Loki leaned into his touch. “Do you have any red wine?” He tilted his head.

Victor snorted and said “Too much if you ask me.”

“Hey,” Emma said, slapping his arm “You don’t have to put up Namor 24/7.”

“Thank god for that,” Doom called from over his shoulder as he walked away. Loki gave a soft chuckle, his eyes lingering on Victor as he walked away.

                                                                 *o*O*o*

As the night wore on Loki became more comfortable around Victor, the small get together was fun of playful a witty banter. There was a wide variety of subjects from art to movie to book and even sex.  Which everyone took in stride, soon the party was over and both Victor and Loki had time to kill.

“I’m heading back to my place,” Victor said “Do you want me to call you a cab or something?”

"May I stay with you tonight? I don't like cabs."

Victor rolled his eyes and said “Fine, you can come home with me, but if you do I’ll end up sobering you up a bit.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Loki slurred coyly.

“Homemade remedy,” Victor said “From my home country.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “I hope it’s the one that I’m thinking of.” He purred.

Victor completely  oblivious to Loki’s advances, flagged down a cab before giving the directions to a loft in Soho. Loki leaned on his shoulder as Victor stared out the window. When they had made it, Victor supported Loki as they made their way upstairs. When they were in Victor’s loft, Victor deposited Loki on his couch and said “Okay, so I’m going to make you some to give you a little energy.”

Loki pulled him down. “I know just the thing.” He whispered before kissing Victor hungrily.

Victor caught off guard by the kiss, pulled away and said “Uh.. I’ll be right back.”

Loki, somewhat disappointed by the rejection, gave a small pout before smiling. “Hurry back.” He watched the other retreat into what he guessed was the other’s bedroom before giving a small huff and following. “Victor?” He called and stepped into the room only to come upon the sight of the man changing. “Oh.” His green eyes widened and his pupils dilated to the point they were his eye colour. “Well hello.” He purred.

Victor looked up unfazed and said “Dude I’m changing; close your eyes.”

Loki pouted. “What if I don’t want to? What are you going to do?” His voice changed to a silky purr. “Plus, I seem to be cold all of a sudden.”

“Well, here this should warm you up,” Victor said wrapping his arm around Loki’s waist before kissing him.

Loki gave a soft hum of approval as he returned the kiss deeply. When his lungs demanded air, he only pulled away far enough so they would still brush noses. “Why did you reject me earlier?” He gave a slight pout.

“I wasn’t,” Victor said “If you hadn’t notice I had to dress more appropriate for this matter.”

Loki gave a slight smirk before he glanced down. “Very appropriate.” He murmured. “How long have you been this hard?” He eyed the massive boner that Victor obviously had.

“Since I brought you up to the Loft,” Victor said before nodding his head in the direction of his king sized bed “Want to take care of it for me?”

“I would be honored.” Loki breathed before wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck, bringing him in another breathtaking kiss, also wrapping his legs around his waist. Victor guided the pair over to the bed as he moved his head down to Loki’s neck, sucking a bite, earning him moans of pleasure from Loki. Victor then snaked his hand upward, taking off Loki’s shirt before helping him shimmy out off his skinny jeans. Loki gave a quiet gasp. “Fuck me, Victor.” He breathed. “Please!”

“Your wish is my command.” Victor gave a small smirk before descending onto him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Loki awoke warm and cozy. The bed was soft, and there was a well muscled arm around his waist. “Mmm . . . Anthony . . .” He mumbled, turning to nuzzle the inventor’s chest expecting his arc reactor only to find . . . nothing obscuring his partner’s chest. His emerald eyes shot wide open. “By the nine!” He gasped.

Victor who had been up for a while asked “Um . . . Loki, who’s Anthony?”

Loki blushed. “Ah . . .” How did he reply to that?!

Victor sat there patiently for Loki’s answer before he said “So coffee?”

Loki just kept looking at him with a wide mouth. Eventually, a sound rasped out. “Tea?”

“Tea it is,” Victor said getting out of bed, before he put on a pair of sweat pant and walked out the door leaving Loki in bed.

Loki swallowed slowly before wrapping some sheets around himself, unable to find his clothes. “Victor?” He whispered once he had reached the kitchen.

“Yeah?” Victor said, turning around from what he was doing.

“I . . .”

Victor cocked his head to one side and said “You know you don’t have to explain yourself; I know you're married.”

“You . . . You do?”

“Yeah,” Victor said shrugging nonchalantly “I kind of notice little things.”

“Like?” Loki swallowed.

“Well, you stiffen constantly whenever someone mentioned your real last name; You never took off your wedding band which I know that for a fact because my hair kept getting caught in your ring, and whenever you talk in your sleep, you always mention Anthony,” Victor said nonchalantly as he continued to make tea. “What my question is, what did he do to piss you off so badly that you’d sleep with me?”

Loki bit his lip. “I . . . I’m just tired . . . Tired of being a trophy husband; A possession that he can flaunt whenever he pleases.” Tears sprung to his eyes and he rubbed at them furiously.

Victor calmly walked over to Loki before he pulled him into a small hug and let him cry into his chest, before saying “You should probably shower, and cover up the hickes I gave you.”

“I’m sorry.” Loki choked out. “I didn’t mean to use you. I’m such a -”

“Don’t, Loki,” Victor said calmly “It’s not your fault. Anthony just needs to learn to appreciate what he’s got: a smart and handsome husband who just so happens to be great in bed.”

Loki sniffled. “Why are you okay with this? You should be ready to punch me.”

“You’d be surprised with the things I’m okay with,” Victor said “And no I don’t want to punch you, but seriously you should really be getting home so your husband doesn’t get suspicion about what you're doing.”

Loki sniffled. “I’m sorry. And thank you.” He retreated to get ready. Once he was, he leaned over to kiss Victor on the cheek softly. “Goodbye, Victor. I would like to stay in contact if we could.” He gave a fleeting smile before leaving the loft.

                                                                 *o*O*o*

Loki  walked back into Stark Tower with Starbucks coffee and tea; Loki covered up any noticeable hickies and walked into the kitchen before he called up to the ceiling “Jarvis, where’s Tony?”

“He’s currently asleep in the master bedroom sir,” Jarvis said “Would you like for me to wake him up?”

“No,” Loki said “I got it.” Loki then walked into their bedroom to find Tony curled up, half naked on his side of the bed. Loki felt his heart melt a little before waking Tony up gently. “Anthony, darling wake up.”

“Mmm . . . too early . . .” Tony groaned, grabbing Loki and pulling him down so they were spooning.

Loki gave him a small smile and said “Anthony, it’s too early to be spooning.”

“It’s never too early to cuddle.” Tony retorted before kissing him lovingly.

Loki felt his heart sink a bit as he curled into Tony’s arms, and said “You know you're right; why don’t we do something fun today, just the two of us?”

“I’d love that. What do you have in mind?” Tony looked down at him, kissing his nose.

“I don’t know,” Loki said “Why don’t we be spontaneous? Let’s go to the beach house today! And just have a little fun in the water.”

Tony beamed. “Sounds great. Plus, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you in a swimsuit.” He purred, nipping at the other’s neck. When he pulled away, he frowned. “What the . . . ?” He trailed his fingers along the other marks. “Where did these come from?”

“Oh, some guy was getting a bit aggressive with me last night. He probably  left these.” Loki quickly lied.

Tony frowned. “What guy? I can find him and kick the shit out of him.” He trailed a hand down Loki’s neck tenderly, tracing all hickies. “Damn. I wish you had let me come with.” His eyes sparked with anger. “He didn’t touch you anywhere else did he? Because if he did, I swear to God -”

“Anthony, don’t worry,” Loki said to him “He didn’t touch me anywhere else. I kicked his ass before he could do anything else.”

Tony gave a soft sigh of relief as his eyes sparkled with mirth at the idea of Loki kicking the guy’s ass easily. “Good.” He hugged the other tightly. “I just . . . I don’t want to lose you . . .” He burrowed his face in the crook of the raven’s neck. “I can’t lose you . . . I’ve already lost so much, Lokes. If you were to get taken away from me or leave . . .”

Loki felt something in the pit of his stomach sink. “Hey, don’t think like that; I will never leave you, and nobody can steal me away from you; now come on I want to get wet and feel the breeze in my hair.”

Tony gave a sly smirk. “I can make you half of that without leaving the bed.” He purred. “Actually, with Jarv’s help, I can do both, but I’m focused more on the first part.”

Loki half scoffed, half laughed and said “You have a dirty mind, Mister Stark.”

“What are you talking about?” Tony gave a mock innocent gasp.

Loki rolled his eyes before saying to his husband “You can get me wetter at the beach house than here and if you get up right now I’ll do that thing you like.”

Tony beamed. “Are you talking about -”

“Yes, Tony,” Loki said “The thing with the chocolate sauce and  handcuffs.”

Tony moved faster than the speed of light. “Let’s go!”

“At least get dressed first,” Loki said, walking slowly after him.

                                                                 *o*O*o*

“Boxers are totally the same as swim trunks.” Tony whined. “Why did I have to change? No one but us is going to be there anyway!”

“Because I want easy access later without tasting saltwater,” Loki said.

“So you expect a shower later then too?”

Loki smirked before putting a finger up to his lips, and  automatically Tony hit the gas on the car accelerating them faster than the speed limit. “Tony, calm down,” Loki said laughing a bit “The beach isn’t going anywhere.”

“But the day is.”

“There’s always nighttime,” Loki said “And everyone knows the best things happen after dark.”

Tony smirked. “That’s my Lokes.” He purred before pulling into the driveway. “We’re here.”

Loki got out the car and stretch his legs, before he got the key out for under the mat and open the door to the house. The place had been recently cleaned for their arrival, Loki walked out onto the deck that lead to the beach, he missed times like this where they didn’t have to work about anything. When Loki turned back around he saw Tony was struggling to carry the bags through the doorway.

“Tony, hurry up,” Loki said smirking “It’s been five minutes and I’m still not as wet as I’d like to be.”

Tony scoffed. “Come here, and I’ll show you wet.”

“Hmm,” Loki said “You know what, I think I might just go for a quick dip.” Loki proceeded to turn his back on Tony, taking his clothes off as he slowly walked away swaying his hips. Loki didn’t even make it out the door, because Tony had grabbed him by the waist and started kissing him.

“I believe I said I was going to show you wet.” Tony purred. “Plus, look what I have.” He held up a pair of handcuffs. Loki then pulled Tony in for another kiss as his husband took him right then and there.

                                                                 *o*O*o*

“Loki,” Tony said nudging his husband.

“Yes?” Loki replied sleepily.

“Where are the keys for these cuffs?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know,” Loki mumbled quietly “Go and check in the living room.”

“I can’t, Lokes,” Tony said “I’m handcuffed to the bedpost.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You’re so needy.” He replied teasingly before standing and searching for the keys.

“Find them?” Tony called after a couple minutes.

“No, but I found my boxers,” Loki called back.

“Loki!” Tony whined.

Loki laughed before seeing the key on floor among the trail of clothes leading to the bedroom. “Found them,” Loki said walking back into the room and uncuffed Tony from the bedpost.

“Oh thank god.” Tony beamed before pulling Loki on top of him.

“So,” Loki said “How’s work?”

"Good. Tiring."

“Anything excited I should know about?” Loki asked

"Not unless you want to plan something."

Loki brows furrowed together and he asked “What’s that supposed to mean?”

"Do you want to plan anything?"

“Not particularly, no,” Loki said propping himself up on his elbows.

Tony chuckled. "Okay." He kissed him hotly.

Loki kissed back before pulling away and saying “Thanks for today.”

"Of course, babe." Tony kissed back sweetly. "After all, I couldn't let my husband feel underappreciated."”

Loki pulled away and his brows furrowed “What do you mean could let me feel underappreciated?”

"I didn't want you to think I didn't care about you that's all." Tony held his hands up.

“That would implied you never care about me in the first place,” Loki said sitting up straight and crossing his arms.

Tony frowned. "No it doesn't!"

“Yes, it does,” Loki said getting more irritated by the minute “Why should you care if I feel underappreciated or not?”

"Because I love you and I care about your feelings?" Tony looked at his husband like the answer was obvious.

“Or you want to keep me in my place as an unintelligent trophy husband that you can parade around,” Loki said glaring back.

"Loki, you know that isn't true." Tony pleaded. "First of all, you're very intelligent. Second-"

“I don’t want to hear it,” Loki said putting his hand up before grabbing the comforter and said “I’m sleeping in the guest room. Night.” With that he shut the door, before he walked down the hall and shut the door before he flopped back on the bed and cried silently. Why must Tony do this to him? Build him up only to tear him down, he was just like...no. He wasn’t going to think about him, never again.   

"Loki, come on!" Tony spoke through the door.

“Go away, Tony.” Loki said.

"Loki, please!"

“Tony, I really not in the mood,” Loki said.

Tony gave a weak sigh, hurt sound. "Loki..." He sighed. "I'll be in our bedroom..."

Loki sighed and attempted to fall asleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours passed; soon Loki and Tony were on the road not speaking to each other for a long time. As soon as they got back into Stark Tower, Tony had a meeting so he got dressed and left. Loki just sat around for a while before he got dress in a simply black shirt and black skinny jeans, before hailing a cab to Soho to see Victor. Loki made his way up to Victor’s Loft and knocked loudly on the door. He heard a crash come from the inside. “Coming.” He heard Victor call. Loki was soon greeted with a paint covered Victor.

He sniffled as tears welled up in his eyes. "Victor, I'm sorry to come at a bad time but..."

“No, it’s fine,” Victor said using his paint covered fingers to push his paint stained hair back “I wasn’t really doing anything.”

"Are you sure? I can come back another time-"

“No really it’s fine,” Victor said opening the door wider “Come on in and watch your step.”

Loki sniffled and walked inside unsteadily. "I'm sorry-" He mumbled as he stumbled on the stairs.

“Again it’s fine,” Victor said closing the door behind him and said “I suggest you take off your shoes, because it’s seriously messy in my living room.”

"How messy-" Loki tripped again, nearly falling on his face.

Victor grabbed his arm before he could hit the ground and said “Extremely.”

Loki gave a weak smile before collapsing in his arms with a sob. "I'm sorry-"

“What happened with Tony?” Victor asked looking slightly worried.

"He . . . He . . ." Loki was eventually able to choke out the situation.

Victor just listened and said “I know exactly what you need, come on follow me.” Loki sniffled and followed. Victor lead him carefully over empty paint cans and into a another room with canvasses all over, the one current in front of them was blank and Victor said “You are going to help me paint.”

“I . . . I am?”

“Yes,” Victor said “Trust me it will make you feel better.” Victor then walked over to a tray with paint filled balloons and said “All you have to do is throw them on the canvas and watch the paint splatter everywhere.”   

“That seems . . . trivial . . .” Loki frowned.

“But it works,” Victor said with a sly smile “Watch me.” Victor set the tray down before picking up a sling shot that was on the ground, put a balloon on in it before he drew his arm back and shot a balloon full of red paint on to the canvas. “See not that hard,” Victor said.

Loki tilted his head before picking up a green one and doing the same. “Wow. This is . . .”

“Funny, relaxing, ridiculous…?” Victor asked.

“Perfect.” Loki beamed at the other. Victor smiled while the other continued shooting off pain balloons. “Victor~” He sang mischievously.

“Yeah,” Victor asked.

“How much do your clothes mean to you right now?”

“Not a whole lot,” Victor said looking down at his paint splattered clothes “Why?”

Loki gave a smirk. “No reason~” He sang before shooting a silver balloon at Victor, allowing it to hit the center of his chest and burst. “Oops.” He grinned. “How clumsy of me.”

Victor surprised by the sudden attack grinned. “It’s on now.” He launched a green balloon filled with paint towards Loki, hitting his left side. Loki gave a squeal before shooting a blue one, hitting him in the face. Victor wipe his face quickly before shooting Loki with a balloon filled with red paint in his face, and laughed when Loki squealed.

“Red is so not my colour.” Loki whined. “Meanie.”

“Blue isn’t really my forte,” Victor said shrugging before said “Want to make purple?” Loki flushed, which was invisible due to the paint all over his face, before nodding and stepping closer to Victor. Victor wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist before kissing him deeply.

Loki gave a soft sigh of content before melting into Victor’s grasp, feeling himself become more aroused by each second. “Victor . . .” He whimpered softly.

Victor pulled away and said “You want to do it right here or…?”

“Here.” Loki moaned. “I don’t think I can move from this spot.” He brought their mouths crashing back together, rubbing his arousal on Victor’s leg just to show how much he needed this. Victor pinned Loki up against a sturdy canvas before moving towards Loki’s neck. Loki gasped. “Victor . . . w-wait . . . Tony . . . He saw them . . . The hickies . . .” He bit his lip as he tried not to hump against the other in the meantime.

Victor looked at Loki panting slightly and said “Right, sorry; I’ll be more careful this time.”

Loki gave a groan before letting himself go, allowing his body to thrust against the other, dry humping desperately. “Victor, I’m so hard . . .” He moaned. “God, please, I need you so much . . .”

Victor quickly stripped off his shirt with one hand while he held up Loki against the wall. “Just how much do you need me?” He smirked.

Loki groaned softly. “Victor, please . . .” He moaned. The pair soon sank to the floor with Loki on top of Victor, both had shed their clothes at this point, and Loki was hovering over the top of Victor’s erection. “God, you’re so big . . .” Loki breathed before swallowing Victor completely with his mouth. Victor groaned at the feeling of Loki’s mouth on him before he fisted his raven hair roughly. Loki gave a soft hum, sending vibrations along it and sucked on it for a few more minutes before he pulled off.

Victor then grabbed Loki’s shoulders and flipped them over before whispering in his ear “You ready?”

“God, yes.” Loki moaned softly. “Do it, Victor. I need you inside me!” Victor then pushed agonizing slowly into Loki, staying there before Loki wrapped his legs around Victor waist.“Move, damn it!” Victor was then pounding in Loki, the gasps and moans filling the air as sweat beaded down their backs. “Victor!” Loki groaned. “Yes, yes, yes!”

“Are you close?” Victor panted not stopping his motions.

“Yes!” Loki moaned. “God, fill me up! Split me apart!”

“As you wish,” Victor said pounding in Loki faster and harder than before hitting his prostate

Loki gave a scream of pure animal lust as stars burst in his eyes. “Victor!”

“Come on, Loki,” Victor panted “Cum for me.”

Loki moaned as his prostate was pounded into before finally releasing with a cry. “Anthony!”

Victor came soon after, the pair laid there both sweaty and panting before Victor said “Loki, you said Tony’s name instead of mine.”

Loki was near tears once more. “Fuck my life.” He whimpered as he covered his face. “I’m sorry. I’m such a fuck up. I can’t even have you.”

“Whoa whoa hey,” Victor said pulling Loki into a hug “Don’t cry, maybe it’s a good thing you said Tony’s name instead of mine.”

“How?!” Loki nearly howled. “Either way, I’m not worth either of you!”

Victor raised and eyebrow and asked “Who told you that?

“Me.” Loki sniffled. “Isn’t it obvious that it’s true?”

“Sometimes it’s only someone's perception of what’s true,” Victor said “And sometimes that perception of yourself is wrong.”

“But -”

“No buts,” Victor said “You are not worthless, you are an amazingly intelligent person who deserve whatever form of happiness  that comes your way.”

Loki sniffled. “How can you be so nice to me? Why don’t you hate me? I would hate me! I do hate me!” He sobbed, pushing weakly at Victor’s chest. “You’re doing this to tease me, aren’t you? You don’t really care -”

“I love you,” Victor said quietly.

Loki froze immediately at the sound of those three words. “W-what?” He managed to finally choke out.

“I love you,” Victor said again “Since the moment I first saw I knew I was in love with you; I love it when you smile, I love hearing you laugh . . . I just love you.”

That seemed to break Loki more. “Victor, you can’t . . . I- I’m married . . . I’m supposed to be faithful. I’m . . . I’m a monster.” He sobbed. “I’m sorry . . . I . . . I . . . I just can’t. Not to you too.” He quickly grabbed his clothes, slipping on his boxers, pants, and shirt before running out the door.

“Loki!” Victor called after him before getting up and saying “Shit!” He quickly scrambled to get into his clothes; Before running out the door, he saw that Loki had dropped his phone. Doom then got an idea, praying that Loki kept his phone unlocked, but he didn’t. Doom had to think fast and before he knew it, he was typing in 8669. He sighed in relief, knowing Loki would have his passcode spell Tony. He then quickly scrolled through the contacts and found the one he was looking for before he dialed it, hoping the person would pick up.

It rang three times, causing Victor’s heart to pound in anticipation before someone picked up. “Lokes, babe, where are you? Are you okay? I love you. I’m sorry I’m an ass, okay? It’s all my fault -” Tony burst out before Victor could speak.

“Mr. Stark,” Victor said pulling his American Accent “My name is James Lester. I’m with the NYPD, and I’m calling to to ask for your help with your husband. I believe he’s about to kill himself.”

“What?! Where is he?!”

“I believe he’s going to some place symbolic to your relationship,” Victor said “That 911 dispatcher said it was somewhere near…”

“Oh shit. Is he at Central Park? That’s where I proposed.”

“Yes,” Victor said “I believe he’s hoping to…”

“Oh fuck, I’m on my way.” Tony hung up.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Loki sat quietly over the railing, off where Tony had proposed. It’s was a secluded area. Nobody really came through, so he’d knew he’d be alone. Loki looked down into the water below, thinking about all of the things he did. Loki let his eyes wander down to his wedding band before he yanked it off, about to throw in the pond when he stopped and placed it right beside him. At least his last thoughts would be about Tony, Loki was about to let go when he heard someone scream to him . . . “Loki!” Tony yelled.

Loki whipped his head around and said “Tony?”

The billionaire looked as if he had ran all the way there, which he had. “Loki, please, baby, don’t do this. I love you.” Tears were falling down his cheeks. “I know I’m an asshole, but that doesn’t mean you need to do this. I-if you really want, you can leave me. I won’t even put up a fuss. I-I’ll leave you alone.” Tears choked him from saying any more.

“Tony . . .” Loki said “It’s not you, I’m a monster, I don’t deserve you;  you deserve better than me; I don’t deserve your love, your kindness . . . I don’t deserve you.”

“What are you talking about, babe? Of course you do! I chose you, didn’t I? If I didn’t think you were worth it, I wouldn’t have made that choice!”

“Then you made the wrong choice,” Loki said crying “I’m worthless; I don’t deserve to be happy, or even to be alive . . .” As Loki said this, he scooted closer and closer away from the railing.

“Loki, don’t!” Tony sobbed. “If you do, then I’m going to jump right after you!”

Loki gave a small smile small and said “I love you . . .” Loki then closed his eyes and let go as Tony screamed at him, Loki felt the shock of the cold water hit him, causing him to take a sharp intake of water. Loki felt himself fade out as he welcomed the blackness that was enveloping him.

“Loki!” Tony shouted as he dived into the water after him. Tony swam as fast as he could until he reached Loki and pulled him up to the surface. Tony gasped for air as he looked over to Loki to find him pale and limp in his arms. Tony then swam to the bank and started pumping the water out of Loki’s lungs,“Loki, please, baby, come back to me.” He begged with a whisper. Loki then started coughing up water, and Tony turned him over letting him force the water out of his lungs. “Thank god.” He breathed. “Let’s get you home.”

*o*O*o*

“Loki.” A voice called from above. “Loki, wake up, babe.” Loki groaned before he felt a pair of fingers lightly brushed away a few strands of hair from his face. “Oh, thank god.” Tony let out a breath before kissing the raven’s forehead.

“Tony,” Loki whispered opening his eyes slowly when he saw his husbands worried face in front of him “Am I dead?”

“No, thank god, and don’t you dare do that to me again.” Tony’s eyes were raw and red. “Please. I was so scared.”

Loki tried to sitting up only to feel weak and opted to lie back down and whispered “I didn’t want to scare you like that, Tony; I love you, I just thought you’d be better off without me.”

“How could you ever think I would be better off without you?” Tony whispered as he sat on the edge of Loki’s bed next to the raven. “I couldn’t live without you, Loki.” He placed their foreheads together.

Loki blinked and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. “I can’t live without you either, Tony.” Loki then kissed his husband who kissed right back. “Please don’t leave me.” Loki whispered when they pulled apart.

“I will never leave you.” Tony held him close. “I promise.” Loki just tighten his arms around Tony’s waist and they just laid there together, not wanting to let the other go. Tony just continued stroking Loki’s hair, trailing his other hand along the raven’s back. “I love you so much.” He whispered over and over. Loki settle into Tony arms before he felt back asleep out of exhaustion with Tony still whispering loving things in his ear.

*o*O*o*

Later that afternoon, Loki woke alone. “Tony?” Loki called out sitting straight up looking around worried before attempting to get out of bed “Tony?”

“In the bathroom, babe!” Tony called. “I was getting a shower! Wanna join?”

Loki unsteadily got out of bed before opening the bathroom door to see his husband in the shower. Loki let his eye rake over Tony’s tan form, before saying “Do you want me to join you?”

Tony gave a small smirk while his eyes glittered with concern. “Do you think you can handle it?”

Loki shrugged before stripping his clothes and getting in with Tony. “I don’t know, let’s see shall we?” Loki then kissed Tony softly before pulling away.

Tony gave a mischievous smirk before leaning up to kiss Loki hungrily. “Never - do - that - again.” He ordered gently between each heated kiss.

Loki then pulled Tony closer and said “Trust me,I won’t; I love you too much to leave you.”

Tony gave a soft smirk. “Good.” He began nipping along all Loki’s soft spots on his neck, trailing his hands all along his back and hips.

Loki wrapped his legs around Tony waist as he let Tony assault his neck. Loki let out a moan when Tony started sucking his soft spot “Tony . . .” Loki gasped “Take me, take me now!”

Tony paused in his ministrations. “Are you sure?”

Loki nodded crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. “I’m sure.”

Tony couldn’t help but smile at that before he grabbed some lube that they left in the shower. After all, it wasn’t the first time they had done it here. “Alright, but if it starts to hurt, stop me.” He looked at Loki sternly but gently.

“I will,” Loki panted as Tony began to prep the other gently,  slipping one finger up with lube and easing it inside.

Loki gasped at the feeling of Tony stretching him with the one finger, Loki attempted to fuck himself on the one finger before whispering “More . . . ugh.” Tony gave a sly grin before doing as he was told. Loki felt Tony put in a second finger and start scissoring him; Loki groaned loudly and said “Tony . . . please . . . oh gods . . . fuck me . . .”

“Are you ready for me already? It’s been a while since we -”

Loki looked him in the eye and said “I’m ready...trust me…”

Tony gave a small smile before giving his cock a generous amount of lube. “If I hurt you -”

“You won’t,” Loki said bring Tony closer “I can handle it. Now fuck me.”

Tony laughed. “Alright.” He hovered his cock right over Loki’s tight hole before sliding in gently. “Oh, fuck, Loki, you’re so tight!” He moaned. Loki bit his lip when Tony enter him. It did hurt a bit, but after his last session with Victor he could take it. But Loki couldn’t help but gasp out, causing Tony to look at him “Are you alright?” Tony panted out.

Loki nodded and said “Just give me a second.” Tony nodded and waited patiently, silently quivering as Loki’s delicious heat wrapped around his cock like a vice. Loki then said “Okay, move.”

Tony shivered and did as the other bid, groaning as he slid in more until he was completely sheathed. “F-fuck!” He groaned, burrowing his face in the crook of Loki’s neck.

Loki moaned as Tony was fully sheathed in him, when Tony started to move he started moaning in pleasure. “Yes . . . Yes . . . God, yes . . . Don’t stop . . . ah . . .”

Tony gritted his teeth at Loki. "God, babe, I missed you so much." He panted out.

“I missed you too,” Loki moaned as Tony started hitting his sweet spot “God...so close…”

"Cum for me, baby." Tony breathed huskily.

Loki then came screaming pleasure “Victor!”

Tony immediately froze. “Victor?” He repeated.

Loki then froze knowing what he had just said “Tony . . .”

Tony swallowed slowly. “Who . . . Who’s Victor?” He whispered.

Loki was silent for a moment before he said “Remember when you found the hickies on my neck? I had a one night stand with him . . .”

“Doesn’t sound like a one night stand when you screamed his name during climax.” Tony spoke with a hollow tone.

Loki felt his eyes water with unshed tears and said “It meant nothing . . . I was only trying to make you jealous . . .”

“Well it worked, didn’t it?” Tony pulled away from him and sat on the edge of the bed, his own eyes begin to water. After a period of time, he spoke once more. “How many times?” He spoke over a bare whisper so that even Loki struggled to hear him.

“Once,” Loki said letting his tears fall now “That was it, and I felt so bad keeping it a secret from you I just want to -”

“Don’t lie to me. Not now.” Tony spoke harshly. “You know I can tell when you’re lying. For god’s sake, Loki, we’ve been married for three years alone, not counting how long we were dating!”

“Fine,” Loki said “More than once, but it meant nothing... I love you and you only.”

“Does it? Mean nothing?” Tony whispered.

“It never meant anything,” Loki said looking away from Tony “I can understand if you want to leave me -”

“I should!” Tony snapped. “I should leave you . . .” He swallowed. “But . . . But I won’t . . . I can’t when . . . God knows why . . . I still love you.” He looked at Loki, who looked back to Tony, before kissing him once again. Tony couldn’t help but kiss back, his body hurt under Loki’s touch, begging for comfort.

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and said “I’m sorry . . . I’m so sorry . . .”

Tony suddenly found himself crying. “I- I know I was an ass but . . . I tried, Loki. I fucking tried . . .” He sobbed. “I tried so hard with you but you wouldn’t talk to me . . .”

Loki looked Tony in the eye and said “I’m a very hard person to talk to . . . after all, it took me a while to even talk to you.”

“I know, but -”

“Tony, I have walls,” Loki said “I’m still scared to let these walls down, but with you I try. I really do.”

“Not anymore.”

“You’re right,” Loki said “I don’t try enough anymore. It just feels like even if I speak, nobody’s listening.”

“That’s just it! I’m listening!”

“How am I supposed to know that?” Loki said “I’m so used to being ignored, I can’t tell if someone listening anymore.”

“I am always listening to you.” Tony mumbled. “That’s what it means to be married.”

“Tony . . .” Loki said “Do you remember Fandral?”

“I remember what you’ve told me of him, yes. Not that you’ve told me much of that either.”

“Fandral cheated on me . . .” Loki whispered “And I knew, but I never left because I thought nobody could love me but him . . .”

“Looks like you were lucky two more times.”

Loki gave Tony a half hearted glare. “Now is not the time to be sassy with me, Tony.”

“Yeah, well, too bad. You have your walls, I have my sass.”

Loki then started laughing a bit. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tony sighed and rested his head against Loki’s shoulder. “I want to meet him.” He said suddenly.

“What?” Loki said confused.

“I want to meet this Victor guy.”

“Why would you want to do that?” Loki asked.

“Because I can. And you owe me that much at least.” Tony shot back.

“You’re right,” Loki said “I do owe you that.”

“So?”

“When would like to meet him?” Loki asked.

“Today.”

“Today . . .” Loki gulped “I don’t know Tony . . .”

“Today, or I leave.” Tony gave him an ultimatum.

“I’ll give him a call,” Loki said, looking for his phone before his brows furrowed with confusion. “Tony, did you leave my phone in Central park?”

“I don’t know. Did you have it there?” His voice grew colder. “Or did you leave it at your boyfriend’s?”

Loki was about to glare at Tony when he realized he actually had dropped his phone in Victor’s loft, Loki sighed. “My phone’s at Victor’s . . .”

Tony threw his hands up in the air. “Of fucking course. Whatever. We’re still going since I’m sure you know the way anyways.” He stomped over to get his coat.

Loki rolled his eyes and mumbled “Of course I had to leave at his house.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Is this it?"

“Yeah,” Loki said as Tony went to knock on the door. Loki stopped him and said “Please promise me you would do anything stupid.”

"I'm a genius." Tony snorted.

“A stupid genius,” Loki said under his breath as Tony knocked on the door.

“Coming,” Victor accent laced voice said through the door. Tony waited, his foot tapping impatiently. Victor came to the door shirtless in a pair of black jeans and said “Can I he-?”

"Are you Victor?" Tony interrupted.

“Yes,” Victor said “And you are?”

“Tony.” He then punched the other full on in the face.

Loki then shouted “Tony! What the hell!?”

Tony turned on Loki. “I don’t know, Loki?! Why the fuck don’t you tell me?!” His eyes flashed dangerously. “Are you really that surprised that I reacted this way?! After all that’s happened and I just found out about?!”

Loki practically shrink in on himself and said “Sorry . . . just don’t hurt him.” Victor, for his part after being punched, started shouting in a different language entirely, before stumbling inside his loft.

Tony’s eyes sparked even more darkly. “Now you’re worried about him too?!”

“Yes Tony!” Loki yelled rushing after Victor, who was dabbing his bloody nose “I’m worried about him!”

“Why?! Because you love him don’t you?!” Tony’s voice cracked with hurt.

“Tony,” Loki said “No I don’t love him, I love you it’s just…”

“Fucking hell,” Victor said “I think your husband just broke my nose…”

“Just what?!” Tony snapped before turning to Victor. “Like you didn’t fucking deserve it!”

“Tony!” Loki shouted.

“Hey maybe I did deserve it,” Victor said glaring at the billionaire “Either way I screwed your husband to oblivion.”

Tony’s eyes widened before they narrowed dangerously. “Oh, that’s it.” He then tackled Victor to the ground, punching him again.

“Tony stop it!” Loki said grabbing Tony and pulling him off of Victor, who was now sporting a bruise on his right cheek. Victor rolled on his side and spit out blood on his palm. “Damn, so the genius can fight, and has a mean left hook apparently.”

“Victor, stop,” Loki said rushing to Victor’s side “Tony didn’t mean to . . .”

“Didn’t mean to my ass!” Tony snapped. “I will take responsibility for my actions and right now, I would do it again!”

“Tony, stop,” Loki said “You hurt him.”

“Good! Now he at least he gets a general idea of how much pain I feel!”

“He’s joking right?” Victor said getting up “This nothing compared to the pain you’ve made Loki feel.”

“Victor, shut up,” Loki said “I don’t want you to be more bruised than you are.”

“Loki, I don’t know if you were paying any attention to my body when we were screwing but I’ve taken worst hits in my life trust me,” Victor said.

Tony took a shaky breath. “That’s it. I’m done. Forget everything. Obviously I can’t do anything right. Of course, not that dear Vicki had both sides of the story. I’m sure it doesn’t matter as long as he gets a good fuck in the process.” He turned. “You know what? Loki, I’m glad you didn’t commit suicide. Now you can be with dear Victor while I go kill myself instead. I’m sure that will make your happy ending come true.” He started to walk away.

“Tony please,” Loki cried to him.

Victor, for his part, rolled his eyes before scooping Tony up, throwing him over his shoulder, and proceed to carry him to his couch with Tony hitting his back… “Get your hands off of me!” Tony snarled.

“No,” Victor said depositing him on his couch “We are all going to talk this out like civilized adults.” Loki wandered into the room and stood off to the side, but Victor snapped his fingers. “No, sit next to him.” Loki sat next to Tony but left some space in case Tony was going to snap at him again. “Alright then,” Victor said “Tony is there anything you’d like to say out of anger before we get started.”

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll come when the time is right.” Tony retorted. “Of course, I take a lot longer to climax than you, I’m sure.” He gave a smirk.

Victor shrugged. “Loki, anything you’d like to say, at all?”

“No.” Loki whispered.

“Shocking.” Tony said scathingly.

“Okay, that’s enough out of both of you,” Victor said reperminding the two like children “Now here’s how I see this: both of you two love each other to no end, but, Loki, you have so many insecurity issues it’s like you're a breakdown waiting to happen.”

Loki looked up at Victor with a gaping mouth. “I am not insecure!”

“Loki, from the way you let me screw you, you’re insecure as hell,” Victor said.

“Can we maybe not talk about how you screwed him? Thanks.” Tony drawled.

“And you?!” Victor said rounding on him “I can understand you love your husband to bits, and you stopped him from committing suicide, but you are so fucking insensitive! Honestly, you should have noticed Loki was so insecure about every little thing he does, and I can understand if you're joking, but the man is fragile as hell. You should have more patience with him and be a little more understanding of his little rants and dilemmas.”

“You don’t think I tried?!” Tony hissed. “You don’t think I fucking tried to get him to talk all the fucking time? You don’t think I listened to every single rant and dilemma that he actually managed to talk to me about?!” His voice turned to a snarl.

“You listened but did you ever really understand why he would bite your head for ever little thing you did,” Victor said “And when you were trying to talk was it gentle or confrontational, and before you ask there is a difference.”

“It was gentle!” Victor raised an eyebrow before looking over to Loki who gave him a half and half sign. Tony looked scandalized. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” He snarled.

“Tony, it’s called the calm before the storm,” Victor said “You try a gentle approach, then give up and get irritated. That is not a way to do things.”

“Thank you,” Loki said.

“Loki, you're not safe yet,” Victor said “You need to be more open with Tony; It’s obvious he’s trying his hardest to get you to open up to him and I find it very disturbing that you would open up easily to me and not Tony; Don’t you think he deserves to know what’s going on with you?”

“I have walls,” Loki said simply.

“Walls are built to protect and safeguard things, Loki,” Victor said “You have Tony and I’m pretty sure he can protect you, because after the number he did on my face, I have no doubt Americans can fight . . . Jeez, my face still hurts . . .”

“Good.” Tony sneered.

“Tony!” Loki said glaring at him slighty.

“No, Loki, he’s right,” Victor putting his hands up “He has every right to be angry with me, but you both have to realize you need to work at whatever you’ll want to call this relationship, because a lot of things could have been prevented.”

Loki looked at the floor. “Victor’s right . . . Tony, I’m so sorry, I don’t know if you can ever forgive me or trust me ever again, but I love you and I’m not willing to let you go.”

Tony paused for a long time. “Are you willing to let him go?” He whispered.

“Of course I am,” Loki said inching closer to Tony “Plus, he’s not as good as you in bed.”

“Hey!” Victor said “I resent that.”

“Victor,” Loki said giving him a look.

“Right, staying out of this,” Victor said standing off into the corner.  

Tony looked at Loki in the eyes. “Were you telling the truth?”

“No,” Loki said shrugging “But I prefer to be fucked by you than him, so that has to count for something.”

Tony huffed slightly, his pride a tad bruised. “ . . . I guess . . .” Loki smiled before kissing Tony. Tony couldn’t help but kiss back, caressing Loki’s cheek as he did so.

“Hey, do you guys hear a ringing sound?” Victor asked suddenly breaking up their moment.

“Victor . . .” Loki said.

“No I’m serious,” Victor said, rubbing his ear.

Loki then pulled a worried face. “Victor…”

Victor didn’t answer but collapsed and started having a seizure.

“What the hell?!” Tony yelled.

Tony grabbed Loki. “I need you to stay calm.” He held Loki’s face. “If the seizure lasts longer than three minutes, I’ll have Jarvis call the ambulance. I’ve already had him start timing it. I’m going to move all the furniture away so he doesn’t knock into that and move him onto his side so he doesn’t choke on any saliva or vomit, got it?”

Loki nodded furiously before doing everything Tony asked. “Tony, what’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t know, Loki, but hopefully he’ll pull through.” Tony said, putting Victor on his side. Loki was quiet, part of him hoping the same thing, but some deep, dark part of him wanting him to not recover. When the paramedics finally came, it felt like everything was going in slow motion. Victor was being carried away, his body twitching while Loki clung onto Tony for his dear life.

“Do you think he’s going to be okay?” He whispered.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, Lokes.” Tony rubbed Loki’s arm, pulling the raven man closer to him, trying to comfort the other before they heard the outcome of what happened to Victor.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Tony was sitting in the waiting room with Loki who was sleeping while he trailed a hand through his hair, waiting for the verdict. Then all of a sudden Victor walked out totally fine. “Hey, I didn’t scared you too much did I?”

Tony stood up suddenly. “Are you fucking kidding?! What the hell was with that fucking episode?!”

“Oh sorry I forgot to tell you, I have Epilepsy,” Victor said.

“And you didn’t bother mentioning that?!”

“Well, kind of hard when you’re being punched in the face,” Victor said.

“I’m talking about telling Loki during one of your fuck sessions!”

“I take my medication before I do any sort of activity,” Victor said “You sort of stopped me from preventing my own seizure.”

“So your medical history never came up when you were ‘talking’?” Tony seethed.

“Hmmm,” Victor shrugged “There wasn’t much talking.”

“You’re asking me to punch you again, aren’t you?”

“Do you really want to punch me again?” Victor asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Kinda, yeah.”

Victor cocked his head to one side and said “Tell you what, meet me tomorrow at this gym and you can kick the crap out of me for screwing Loki.” Victor handed Tony a card with an address on it before asking “Hey what time is it?”

“Three.”

“Shit, I’m late,” Victor said “Can I get a ride?”

“For what? To another fuck buddy?”

“No, I have a job thank you very much,” Victor said.

“Oh, really?”He huffed.

“Yes, I’m a photographer,” Victor said crossing his arms “Now if you don’t want to give me a ride just say so.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Fine. Just give me a minute.” He turned back to Loki and gently shook him. “Babe. Hey, babe, wake up.”

Loki woke up slowly and asked “What happened? Is Victor okay?”

“I’m fine,” Victor said “But my boss might kill me if I don’t leave soon.”

“I’m sure if you fuck him, all will be forgiven.” Tony retorted.

“Tony,” Loki said, rubbing his eyes “Enough with the sass.”

“It’s fine,” Victor said “So can we leave now.”

“Yeah.” He turned to Loki. “Do you want me to carry you?” He couldn’t help but soften.

“Please,” Loki said.

Tony chuckled before picking the other up, moving him so his legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Victor said.

They walked to Tony’s car and Loki said quietly “Victor, how come you’re walking around? You just had a seizure didn’t you?”

“Oh I forgot to mention I have Epilepsy,” Victor said “Again, I’m used to this.” Tony effectively ignored the conversation, focusing on getting Loki in the passenger seat. Loki faded in and out of sleep while Victor got out his cell and dialed a number before speaking in another language that sounded like French. He only spoke english once or twice before he said “Right, I got . . . I’ll make it up to you . . .” Tony raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. “Thank you,” Victor said sighing out of relief “I’ll see you then . . .”

After Victor hung up, Tony looked up at him. “So? You gonna make it up to them by fucking?”

“No I’m not,” Victor said rolling his eyes “ She wants me to replace one of her models for next shoot.”

“You gonna be naked?”

“No,” Victor said “I’m going to be in costume.”

“Skimpy I’m sure.”

“No, I’m going to be in full makeup and costume,” Victor said.

“As what? A slutty pumpkin?”

“No as a sugar skull,” Victor said “And probably a bunch of other things too.”

“Seriously? What the fuck is your job again?”

“I’m a photographer and a professional cosplayer,” Victor said.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yes,” Victor said before saying “Take a quick left here.”

Tony did as he was told before huffing. “So . . .”

“So what?” Victor asked.

Tony looked back to make sure Loki was asleep. “You’re going to leave Loki, right?”

“Of course I am,” Victor said “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because you had an affair with him even though you knew he was married anyways in the first place.” Tony replied.

Victor shrugged and said “Eh . . . he was an interesting person to be around.”

“He’s even more interesting when you actually take the time to get to know him instead of just fuck him.” Tony retorted.

“Who says I didn’t try?” Victor said.

“Oh really?”

“Yes,” Victor said looking up front “Ask something about him.”

“Favorite colour.”

“Green, Silver, and Gold.”

“Favorite food.”

“Pudding.”

“Favorite season.”

“Winter. He likes the cold and snow.”

“Favorite movie.”

“Lilo and Stitch.”

You could see Tony was beginning to get irritated. “Dream date.”

“Hawaii and Japan,” Victor said unfazed “He likes the culture.”

“And have you taken him to either place?” Tony sneered.

“No,” Victor staring at Tony now “He wants you to do it. If you hadn’t noticed, the man loves you to no end.”

“It really shows when he goes and sleeps with another guy.” Tony growled. “Anyway, I was planning to take him to Hawaii this spring. But then this shit happened.”

“No offense but, this could have been prevented,” Victor said before looking out the window. “This my job.”

“So you’re saying it’s all my fault again? Is there a reason I haven’t shot you yet?” Tony snapped.

“Because you know I’m right,” Victor said. “And you love Loki to no end, so . . .”

“So you are saying it’s all my fault.”

“No,” Victor said stepping out of the car. “Just twelve percent of it.”

“Where is the rest of it?”

Victor shrugged and said “Look, I really have to go before -”

Then a woman with a loud voice screamed, “Victor!”

“Yes, Harley!”

A woman with one half of her hair black and the other half red stormed over to him. “Where have you been?! The Shoot started fifteen minutes ago!”

“I was in the hospital,” Victor said.

“Again?!” Harley groaned “Did you have another seizure?”

“. . . Maybe . . .” Victor said.

Harley groaned out of frustration. “This is why I tell you to say on your meds.”

Victor raised an eyebrow before asking. “Did you take your meds today?”

“ . . . That’s not important,” Harley said glancing to the side “Come on, the models are ready and I got Erik breathing down my neck.”

“Coming,” Victor before turning back to Tony “I look forward to you kicking my ass, Mr. Stark.”

Tony gave him a smirk. “Me too. Because you know I’ll win.” He sneered.

Victor smirked. “We’ll see about that.”

“Victor! Let’s go!” Harley shouted again, beckoning him.

“I’m coming, I’m coming ,” Victor said, jogging to catch up with her.


	8. Chapter 8

When Loki and Tony got home that day, they never left their bedroom. Loki felt so bad for putting Tony through everything, that he suggested an all nighter makeup sex marathon, which Tony agreed to. It was now six in the morning and Loki was being fucked sideways by Tony. He was handcuffed to the bedpost, had a chocolate sauce smudge on his neck, and was screaming loudly with pleasure.

“Oh . . . yes . . . ah . . . Tony . . . fuck . . . don’t stop . . .”

“Oh, Loki!” Tony groaned. “You feel so good!” He lapped at the leftover chocolate sauce.

“God . . .  I’m going to . . .” Loki panted out.

“Cum for me, baby.” Tony whispered in his ear as he thrusted again. “Tighten that hole of yours around my thick cock and make me cum inside that little hole of yours.” He licked Loki’s ear.

Loki tightened around Tony before he screamed “Tony!”

Tony groaned and let his own load shoot into Loki. "Oh, Loki."

Loki was panting from his orgasm. He had tried counting them but lost count after his fifth orgasm. Loki looked at Tony and said “Okay, I take it back. You are better in bed than Victor.”

Tony gave a wicked smile before kissing Loki hotly. "You just earned yourself another round."

“Oh no,” Loki said “Can we at least have breakfast first?”

"You act like its a bad thing." Tony laughed. "I suppose we can."

“Great,” Loki said “Now can you please uncuff me?”

"Yeah." Tomy reached for the keys. "Uh oh."

Loki looked at Tony and said “What’s uh oh?”

"I seem to have misplaced them."

“Misplace them?” Loki groaned “Tony . . .”

Tony gave a nervous chuckle. “Yeah . . . um, luckily, I didn’t.” His smile grew into a smirk. “How’s that for payback?” He swung the keys around his finger.

“I’ll make bacon and pancakes if you uncuff me right now,” Loki said.

Tony grinned. "Deal." He leaned over and uncuffed him.

Loki rubbed his wrist before attempting to get out of bed, only to be pull down for one last kiss by Tony. “Mm,” Loki said “Tony . . . do you want breakfast or not?”

“I want a different kind of breakfast.” Tony purred, nipping his bottom lip.

“Food now, and if you behave you’ll get more later,” Loki said, getting up.

Tony smacked his ass playfully. “I always behave.” Loki jumped slightly at the smack, before smirking and swaying his hips as he walked away. Loki then started make pancakes and bacon before he grabbed one of Tony’s shirts from off the floor, putting it on.

When the food was done, Loki waltzed back into the room where Tony was on his laptop. “Hey, breakfast is ready,” Loki said holding the tray up.

Tony beamed. “Did I ever tell you you’re the best?”

Loki blushed. “No, I don’t believe you have, but thank you.”

Tony’s gaze raked down the other’s body. “I also really love you in my clothes.” He purred.

If it was possible, Loki blushed even harder than before. “Then I should wear your stuff more often.” Loki set the tray down on the bed and asked “So what were you looking at?”

“Ah . . .” Tony averted his gaze. “Nothing too important . . .”

Loki raised an eyebrow and said “Let me see.” Tony reluctantly turned his laptop screen to where Loki could see.

“Tony . . . why are you looking up Victor?” Loki asked, tearing apart a pancake.

“Um . . . Looking up what he does . . . And . . . um . . . I . . . found . . . some things . . .”

“Oooh,” Loki said with a smirk “And what are these things?”

Tony frowned. “Why does it matter?” He started to get defensive.

Loki put his hand up and said “Okay, you don’t have to tell me . . .”

Tony sighed. “I just . . . I’m still a little sore from . . . the whole ordeal.”

Loki smile sympathetically. “I understand. I’d be a little sore too.”

“Anyway . . . I guess I can show you . . .” Tony relented.

Loki looked at the computer screen and saw Victor in full make-up as a sugar skull, and various monsters from film and comic books. He also saw a few shirtless and swimsuit pics and said “Wow. This is his profile?”

Tony twitched as Loki’s gaze lingered on the shirtless ones. “Yep . . .”

“Damn, how have we not heard of him before?” Loki asked with a ‘what the fuck’ look on his face.

“Maybe he’s not that good.” Tony mumbled as he shut the computer and set it aside before starting to get up.

Loki watched him get up. “I thought we were going to have another round?”

“I’m kind of tired.” Tony mumbled.

“Are you sure?” Loki asked. “If this about my comments, you know he has nothing on you.”

“Do I?” Tony mumbled.

“Tony,” Loki said giving him small smile. “Come back to bed. we don’t have to have sex, we can just cuddle and at least pretend we  don’t have any problems in this moment.”

“But -”

“No buts,” Loki said “I love you, and I want us to be together no matter what, so either you come back and fuck me until I can’t stand anymore, or you leave the tower and I file for a divorce. Your choice.”

Tony flinched. “Loki . . .”

“Tony.” Loki said folding his arms across his chest.

Tony bit his lip before falling back to the bed. “I . . .”

Loki looked at him and said “Yes?”

“I . . . I love you.”

“I love you too, you idiot,” Loki said. “Now eat up. You need all your energy for round thirteen.” Tony gave a shaky smile before beginning to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony kissed the sleeping raven’s forehead before writing him a quick note. He finished the note before dressing and leaving. He went to get in the car and started it. He drove to the address that Victor had scribbled for him. He got out of the car and entered the building only to be nearly railroaded by a familiar black/red head.

“Oh hey. Tony, right?” Harley said.

“Yes.”

“I don’t think we’ve met properly,” Harley said sticking her hand out “I’m Harleen, but call me Harley everyone does.”

Tony shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, Harley.”

“So I was really surprised you wanted to get in the ring with Vicki,” Harley said, beckoning him to follow her.

“Why is that?”

Harley raised an eyebrow and said “You do know Victor’s a qualified MMA fighter, right?”

“Uh . . .”

“Oh dear god almighty,” Harley said “I’ll pray for you sweetheart.” Tony was quiet.

Harley lead him to a locker/ changing area. “Okay, I’ll get you some clothes and gear to prepare for your sparring match and I’ll tell Victor you're here.”

“Thanks.” Tony gave a smile.

Harley then left and came back in under five minutes with his gear. “Okay, so just walk right out that door and I’ll be waiting for you.” Tony nodded and began to strip. When he was done, he walked outside to see Harley texting someone before she looked up. “Ready to die?”

Tony twitched. “You have so little confidence in me.” He huffed.

Harley gave him a look and said “I don’t think you’ve seen what that man has done to some people in the ring.”

“Yeah, well I’m not like some people.”

“Victor once dislocated someone’s jaw in only the second match,” Harley said “The guy has to use ASL now.”

“Yeah, well, I have a feeling he’s not going to try anything stupid like that with me.”

“Keep telling that to yourself, pretty boy,” Harley said patting his face, before calling out “Victor! Fresh meat!”

“Am not.” Tony mumbled before he jerked in surprise as a loud crash sounded. There was Victor with a torn sandbag that had a punch hole in it.

Victor turned around, sweating and breathing heavy before taking headphones out of his ears. “Hey, Tony, I was about to think you weren’t going to show up.”

“Yeah, well, Loki and I were busy fucking like rabbits. We went thirteen rounds.” Tony boasted.

“Nice to see you two getting along again,” Victor said gulping down water, before turning to Harley “Can you tell Namor I’m going to be late from the shoot?”

“Already have.” Harley said before looking at Tony and sing-songed “Dead man walking, dead man walking.”

Tony frowned. “Thank you so much.” He muttered.

“Don’t mind her,” Victor said “She does that to everybody.”

“I can tell.” Tony replied sarcastically.

Victor rolled his eyes. “Ready for this?”

“As I’ll ever be, I suppose.”

“Harley warned you I’m a trained fighter, correct?” Victor said, opening the cage.

“Yeah.” Tony sighed.

“Good at least she warned you,” Victor said, putting in his mouth guard.

“Thanks for telling me that before you invited me to fight you.” Tony snapped.

“No offense,” Victor said with a slight lisp “I can’t tell you everything.”

“You could’ve told me that at least!” Tony retorted.

Victor rolled his eyes and said “So are you kick my ass or what?”

“You know what?” Tony put his own mouth guard in. “I’m going to fucking try my damndest.” Victor put his fist up and waited on Tony to take the first move.

*o*O*o*

“Well it looks like Harley underestimated me.” Tony stood over Victor.

Victor was flat on his back, breathing heavily as he looked up at Tony with a glossed eye. “Go ahead brag about it. I need air . . .”

“How’s your eye? And your nose? Is it still bleeding?”

“I’ll live,” Victor said “Can you help me up, I can’t move my legs.”

Tony stuck out a hand and pulled Victor up. “Do you need help limping somewhere else?”

“Yes,” Victor said “Help me back to the locker room.”

“Sure.” Tony moved Victor’s arm so it was around his shoulders while he held onto the other’s waist.

The two managed to make it to the locker room with injuring themselves any farther. The two plopped themselves down, Victor started checking his phone before mumbling “Aw crap…”

“What?”

“I’m supposed to model in an hour,” Victor said “I don’t have the energy right now, and on top of that I don’t even have my makeup kit to cover up the number you did on my face.”

“That sounds like a personal problem.” Tony huffed. “After all, how was I supposed to know Harley was making you sound like you were undefeated?”

“He is undefeated,” Harley magically appearing out of nowhere “I’ve seen him fight before and he let you win.”

“Harley,” Victor said giving her some sign that probably meant don’t tell Tony.

“What do you mean he let me win?!” Tony snapped.

“Harley, please don’t . . .” Victor said but Harley ignored him.

“When you were swinging at him, Victor used his right arm to block you. He uses his left arm to block heavy attacks; When he attempted to hit you, he purposely missed your weak points so you didn’t fall easily; when you tried to kick him, he didn’t do his usually maneuver to throw off your weight against you.”

“You have got to be kidding.” Tony snarled. “You know what, Victor? Fuck you. I don’t need your god damn pity fights. You may have your skills as a fighter but I have Loki and that’s all that matters.” He stormed off.

“God damn it, Harley,” Victor said, “Did you really have to do that?”

“What?” Harley said. Victor then groaned in frustration and attempted to caught up with Tony, limping a whole lot. By the time Victor caught up with Tony, he was out of breath again to the point where he was wheezing.

“What the hell do you want? Challenging me to another fight that you’ll throw to my advantage?” Tony sneered.

“No . . .” Victor said, giving him the one second sign so he could catch his breathe and said “Look I let you kick my ass for a reason.”

“And what is that?”

“Because you need it,” Victor said leaning against the wall “You’re mad and upset that Loki cheated on you, and you’re even angrier at me for letting it happen; I was just trying to help you by releasing your anger by doing what you wanted to do in the first place which was kicking the living shit out of me.”

“Yeah but I didn’t want to do it where it’s a thrown match!” Tony snarled. “There’s no help in damaged pride! That just makes me worse!”

“You what you’re right,” Victor said “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that; Look let’s just forget this happen, I’ll leave both you and Loki alone and you’ll never see me again.”

Tony gave him a suspicious glance. “You swear?”

“I swear,” Victor said “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go see if Harley has any concealer for my face.”

Tony gave a short nod. “Sure.” He murmured. “I’d say I’ll see you later, but . . . I hope I never do.”

Victor then pushed himself off the wall and started limping again in the other direction; Tony was about to head outside when he was meet with Harley staring at him. “You’re a pompous ass, you know that.”

“Excuse me?!” Tony snapped.

“You're an ass,” Harley said “Victor was trying to be nice, before I accidently blew the whistle on his intention.”

“Do you even know the situation that caused me to want to kick his ass?!” Tony snarled. “No! And until you do, you have no right to talk about me being an ass!”

Harley raised an eyebrow. “He banged your insecure husband more than once because you’re an insensitive, egotistical jerk who can’t tell the difference between right and wrong, or you just don’t care.”

Tony’s eyes flashed. “You don’t know my story.”

“Sweetheart, ninety percent of planet knows your story,” Harley said before sighing “Look, just give Victor a chance. He’s a kind hearted person and he really has more patience than I do when it comes to this.”

“You may think you know my story, but you don’t.” Tony hissed. “And I did try. Then he threw a fighting match. I’d rather fight and get the shit beaten out of rather than have a pity match!”

Harley sighed and said “Look, Victor was wrong for sleeping with your husband. He knows that, which is why he let you win, and which is also was he’s currently limping; but you need to realize that everyone has their own baggage, even the ones that throw a fight for little guy.”

Tony was about to snap back a reply before his eyes widened as he took in his husband who was standing behind Harley. “Lokki!" He gasped as he took in Loki’s stormy expression.

“Excuse me, but I suggest you leave my husband alone,” Loki said, crossing his arms.

Harley looked behind her. “Oh, so you're Loki; Okay, now I can see why Tony is pissed.” Harley then shrugged. “Well, bye. I got to see if Victor managed to cover up the bruises without me.” Harley then skipped off leaving Tony and Loki alone.

“What was that about?” Loki asked.

"I don't know." Tony sighed. "Let's just go."

Loki looked at Tony before kissing his cheek and said “I’m making dinner tonight. Anything in particular you want?”

"Your pick."

“Steak and lobster it is then,” Loki said.

Tony grinned. "Steak is good for me." Loki ended up wrapping his fingers around Tony’s and the pair drove home just smiling to each other, enjoying the others company.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony was jogging down by the pier a couple weeks later when he noticed a photoshoot. "No way." He growled.

Victor stood there in speedo trunks, like he was about to go surfing. He honestly looked good, then he said to someone, “Can we break? The contacts in my eyes are hurting me.” Tony snorted before beginning to continue jogging. He was not going to get involved. He and Loki were doing good and he didn’t want to ruin that. Tony was jogging in the other direction when he didn’t realized he had jogged into another part of the set. He was confused until he heard someone talking to him . . .

“James, there you are,” a woman with bright pink hair said “Good, you're already in your jogging gear. Come on Victor just took his contacts out…”

“I’m not James.” Tony tried to pull away.

“Good, stay in character,” She said putting pulling him in front of a scenic back drop before shouting “Okay, James is here, where the hell is Victor?!”

“He’s coming, hold your horses, woman,” Harley shouted to her before noticing Tony. “Uh . . . do me a favor get Wade to fix the lighting on the left . . .”

“He’s probably snogging Peter,” The woman said, storming off.

Harley then rounded on Tony and said “What are you doing here?”

“Hey, don’t look at me! Talk to your nutjob assistant! I was just jogging and she grabbed me, calling me James!” Tony snapped.

“She the makeup director,” Harley snapped back “And you look a lot like James; you might need to fill in for him.”

“Whatever!” Tony hissed. “And I do not! I have nothing to do with this and I will not!”

“James is currently throwing up his stomach contents,” Harley said with crossed arms “Look, if you do this you might be on the cover of a fashion magazine. Plus, you’ll save everybody the trouble of being screamed at.”

“Why is that my problem? And who was the one who said that ninety percent of the internet already knows my story? Why should I want the other ten percent to?” Tony retorted.

“James has bulimia,” Harley snapped at him. “He’s severely dehydrated and will probably pass out if someone doesn’t find him . . . You know what? Forget it. I’ll sneak you off set and you can go back to whatever you were doing.”

Tony flinched. “He . . . He has . . .” He swallowed. “Fine. I’ll do it.” He growled, storming off to where he was supposed to go.

“You're going in the wrong direction,” Harley teased playfully. “And you're not in the right gear.”

Tony groaned. “I can’t do anything right.”

“You’ll get there,” Harley said “Follow me and act natural.”

“I’m always natural.” He snickered.

Harley then lead him through a busy section before stopping at a portable trailer door and knocking before Victor's accent laced voice sounded “Who is it?”

“It’s just me, don’t worry,” Harley said.

Victor then open the door before he saw Tony and raised an eyebrow “Harley, explain now.”

“Let talk about this inside,” Harley said, pushing her way past Victor, dragging Tony with her. “How’s James?”

“I got him to eat some carrots, but he lock himself inside the bathroom again,” Victor said. Tony was quiet as they talked about this.

“Again?” Harley exasperated.

“Look, even if he comes out, he’s in no shape to stay out there for another four or five hours,” Victor said “We need a replacement.”

“Exactly,” Harley said “And looked who jogged on set.”

Victor glanced at Tony briefly and said “No way in hell we’re doing that. Erik will not only kill us, but half of the production team if Erik isn’t happy with the shots.”

“Wait. Erik Lehnsherr?” Tony tilted his head.

Victor and Harley snapped their neck towards him and Harley asked “How do you know that?”

“He’s an old friend.”

Victor and Harley looked at each other, before Harley said “I’ll convince James to give me his clothes, Victor, you do Tony’s makeup. He’s a little shiny.”

“Excuse me for having a healthy jog before coming to this unexpected photo shoot.” Tony snapped.

Harley gave him a death glare. “Victor, use the makeup in my kit.”

“Harley, your makeup isn’t hypoallergenic,” Victor said.

“Exactly,” Harley growled before shouting “James, take off your clothes for mama!”

“You’re lucky I’m not allergic to anything!” Tony snapped at her.

“Don’t do that,” Victor said “She’s crazier than anybody I know.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do when she insults me?!”

“Shut up and take it,” Victor said putting out a bag “It’s what I do, and I’d like to keep my nuts thank you very much.”

“Why is that my problem?”

“If she castres me, I’ll take your balls and keep them in a jar of vinegar as a trophy,” Victor said before snapping his fingers. “Sit, we don’t have much time.” Tony did as he was told with only a slight huff in protest. Victor started brushing his face with foundation, before putting on a million other things Tony had never heard off. Victor said said “Okay, you're done. Do me a favor and try not to sweat before we get outside.”

“How the hell would I sweat?”

“Oh, you’ll find a way,” Victor said, before calling to his friend “Harley, Tony’s makeup is done.”

“Good,” Harley said “I got James’ clothes and I manage to convince him to rest.”

“Did you tell him about his replacement?”  Victor asked her.

Harley snorted and said “Hell no .I don’t need him having a metal breakdown.”

Victor said “Get Tony dressed, and I’ll tell Eirk about James replacement.”

“Dressed into what?”

Harley held up a full one piece swimsuit. “God, I really hope I don’t have resize it.”

*o*O*o*

Tony had never been more uncomfortable in his life. The swimsuit was really too small for him, but he didn’t feel like crossing Harley if he didn’t have to. But, hot damn, did it squeeze his cock. Actually, it was kind of a turn on. And as he grew harder, he was turned on even more. Fuck, where was Loki when you needed him? “Okay, is everyone here?” Erik said loudly.

“Yes,” Harley said, shoving Victor on set.

“Okay, boys, pose for the camera,” Erik said. Victor started doing natural poses while Tony looked wildly unclear at what course of action to take. He obviously lacked modeling experience but that doesn’t mean he was going to stand stiff, was he? Oh, fuck it. He started doing some basic poses that Victor had already done, mimicking him perfectly. Harley was staring at Tony with a weird expression, before Erik spoke. “Okay, give me sexy and seductive. Make me want you.” Victor gave Erik a smirk for the camera before grabbing Tony’s waist pulling him closer to him.

“V-Victor?” Tony gasped, blushing darkly.

“Just go with it,” Victor whispered to him before staring at camera once again.

Tony bit his lip. “Victor, wait, I have to tell you -” But it was too late as Victor pulled him flush against him, surely feeling his erection.

Victor visibly tensed for a moment before speaking once more. “Erik, floor shot?”

“Yeah,” Erik said.

Victor then let go of Tony and said “Calm yourself down.”

“What does a floor shot mean?” Tony’s eyes were nervous.

“It mean you have a moment to get rid of that,” Victor said.

“Doesn’t he want it to look sexy?” Tony flushed. “Plus, you don’t have enough time.”

“Oh trust me, you have time to get rid of that,” Victor said “I can’t have that poking my back after the floor shots.”

“What’s wrong with it?!” Tony asked defensively. “And how am I supposed to get rid of" it?!”

“Oi! I want this done by four! We’re taking the shots now!” Erik snapped. “We’re already running behind schedule!”

“Looks like you’re going to have to deal.” Tony growled.

“Fine,” Victor said giving Tony a light glare.

“So now what genius?” Tony hissed softly as they prepared the shot. “Oh, fuck . . . I’m . . . Why am I so turned on?! Fuck this suit . . . It’s so tight around my cock . . . Like Loki’s hole . . . Fuck . . .”

Victor raised an eyebrow before smirking. “Hey, Erik, how seductive do you want it?”

Erik looked at him. “Just make me want you.” Victor smirked, kneeling down to Tony’s cock, before playful teasing him by laying down on his side, giving Erik some sexy shot, while secretly walking two of his fingers up Tony’s inner thigh.

“What the hell are you doing?” Tony hissed, his breathing ragged.

“Being seductive,” Victor said with a tiny smirk “And getting a little revenge.”

“Victor!” Tony whined. “Why?”

“Because you're an insufferable prick,” Victor said “It turns me on a bit; Just go with it and I’ll make it up to you later.”

“How the hell do you expect to do that?!” Tony snarled.

“Ay, enough talking, more posing,” Erik ordered.

And so this went on, Victor subtly touching Tony, frustrating the genius to no end. Victor was sneaky about it as well. He brushed his hand against Tony cock more than once, making it twitch. Victor also moaned a bit when they were taking shots, driving Tony crazy. But what was mostly infuriating, was the way Victor would whisper things in Tony’s ear; No, he didn’t say a word in English but a whole different language that Tony couldn’t have placed even if he tried.

“Victor, knock it off.” Tony hissed. “Speak English at least if you’re going to do this.”

“Why?” Victor asked innocently “It’s more fun when I sound like a Russian bombshell.” When Victor said that, he changed his voice a bit to sound like he had a Russian accent.

“Is that what language that is?” Tony hissed. “Whatever. Either tell me the translation or put your mouth to better use.”

“Oh I will,” Victor said before switching languages again to say “Majd Mélytorok hogy a nagy faszt a tiéd.”

“What the hell did you say?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Victor said with a smirk.

“Victor, this isn’t funny!” Tony whined. He wasn’t going to lie. The different language thing was also a huge turn on.

“Fine, I said ‘I'll deepthroat that big cock of yours’,” Victor said before Erik interrupted.

“Alright, take ten everyone. We got a couple more shots to do, and, Victor, make sure James has something to drink and send him home.”

“Got it,” Victor said before looking over to Harley, who gave him a thumbs up.

Victor then looked at Tony. “Now, if you really want to pick up where we left off, you can follow me back to my trailer.”

“As long as I get this taken care of now, I could care less where it is done.”

Victor gave a smirked and walked back to the trail with Tony tailing him. As soon as they closed the door, Victor spoke. “Take off your suit.”

Tony shivered. “I can’t. The zipper is in the back.”

Victor rolled his eyes and unzipped the back of Tony’s suit. “Okay there, now I’ll take off mine.”

“Just hurry . . .” Tony groaned, his cock pulsing.

Victor took off his suit to reveal his toned body, and soon he was on his knees. “What would you like for me to do to you, Mr. Stark?”

Tony moaned. “Just . . . God, you can fuck me for all I care as long as I get a release . . . Oh . . . Fuck, I’m so hard . . .” He reached down to grip his cock, moaning at the contact.

Victor then grasped his arm. “I got a better idea.” Victor then put his mouth on Tony’s cock, taking him to the hilt and staying there.

Tony threw his head back with a moan. “Oh, Victor!”

Victor started bobbing his head up and down while Tony fisted his hair.

“F-fuck . . .” Tony shivered. “More! God, Loki, more!” Victor raised an eyebrow, but didn’t stop his menstruations. Soon, he started humming, sending vibrations up Tony’s cock. “Oh, Loki . . . God, yes . . .” Tony breathed. “I need you . . . I need that tight little hole of yours clenching around my cock so tightly . . . I need to be buried inside your heat . . . Loki!” Victor then drug his teeth along the base of Tony’s cock. Tony screamed as his orgasm ripped through him. “Loki!”

Victor then pulled off of Tony’s cock and said “I hope you're satisfied.”

Tony slid down against the wall. “I wish I wasn’t. It would make me feel less shitty. Now . . . now I can’t even face Loki.”

“He’ll understand. Trust me,” Victor said “You should go find Harley. She has your clothes.”

“Alright.” Tony shifted awkwardly. “Are you alright? I mean, you took your pills, right? I don’t want to take you to the doctor again.”

Victor gave him a smirk and said “I’ll be fine.”

Tony nodded slowly. “If you’re sure.” He exited the trailer.

As soon as Tony left, Victor stood up and walked over to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror before punching it, causing it to shatter. He then proceed to throw things around out of anger as flashes of memory came back to him. It was painful. Victor was soon leaning with his back to the wall, breathing heavy as he tried to calm himself down. He ended up pulling his knees to his chest as he whispered to himself. “I’m not a whore, I’m not worthless, I’m fine, I’m fine . . .”


	11. Chapter 11

“Harley!” Tony called. “Victor . . . He needs you . . . Now . . . He’s in his trailer . . .”

“What does he need this time?” Harley asked.

“He’s having a panic attack I think.” Tony panted.

Harley expression changed from calm and collected to worried in under a second before she was rushing back to the trailer with Tony behind her. “Stay quiet. I don’t know how he’ll react to seeing you in this state.”

“Do you want me to stay out here and keep watch?” Tony offered.

“No, I might need some muscle in case,” Harley said “Beside nobody really comes near here anyway.”

“Alright. I’ll do what I can.” Tony nodded.

Harley then slowly open the door and said quietly “Vicki, honey, you alright?” There was no answer except for quiet mumbling. Harley then carefully walked inside, taking note of the things that had been destroyed. Tony’s eyes widened but he stayed quiet like Harley had asked. “Vicki, sweetheart answer me please,” Harley said “Can you at least knock?” Soon short knocking was heard  and Harley beckoned Tony to follow her. They found Victor bleeding, hugging his knees to his chest, and breathing hard. Harley then kneeled down and said “Vicki, are you alright?” Victor shook his head. “Did you hurt yourself again?” Victor nodded once for yes. Harley then extended her hand. “Can I see?” Victor slowly extended one hand. Harley took it softly and sighed to herself. “Did you cut your palms again?” Victor nodded for yes. Harley then moved to sit right next to him. “Did you cut anywhere else?” Victor just extended his other arm, which had cuts on his upper arm. Harley sighed to herself. “Victor, we need to get you cleaned up.” Victor shook his head and curled in on himself. “Victor, why not?” Harley asked.

“I’m a whore,” Victor said “Whore’s get branded . . .”

Tony swallowed. “Victor . . .” He couldn’t help but choke out.

When Tony spoke, Victor visibly tensed and started breathing again. Harley gave Tony the bad idea sign, Victor was soon saying “Please don’t hit me, I promise to be good…”

“I’m not going to hit you, Victor. I . . . I want to show you . . . I’m like you . . .” He slid up his shirt to show an old scar that said the word : ‘Slut’. “See?” Tony swallowed. “I’m branded . . . Like you . . .”

Victor picked his head up and asked like he was dazed “Did Daddy brand you too?”

“Not your Dad, Victor. Mine. . .”

“Tony . . .” Harley said quietly “Victor’s parents are dead.”

“I know.” Tony hissed to her. “You don’t think I don’t know he has the mark of a sex slave child?! He’s got the number inked on his skin!” He returned his attention to Victor and spoke softly. “My Dad knew your Dad, Victor.”

“Did he sell you?” Victor asked.

Tony swallowed thickly. “Yeah . . .”

“How much?” Victor asked.

“Ten thousand per hour.” Tony whispered.

“Fifteen thousand,” Victor said, rubbing his cuts “He doesn’t like when I talk back to him...he hurts me….”

“Mine too.” Tony swallowed.

“He told me I was pretty,” Victor said shaking a bit. “But he told me I’d be worthless after I lost my virginity . . . He was right . . .”

Tony swallowed. “Yeah . . . I’ll never be worth anything again . . .”

Victor then tried to stay up only to fall down. Harley was by his side and Victor whispered to her. “Get me out of here now . . .”

“Alright, but at least let me clean your cuts first. I’ll get Wade to drive my car closer and I’ll take you home.”

Victor just nodded. Harley then got up and turned to Tony “Keep an eye on him, and try to comfort him.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Tony murmured before turning to Victor. Victor keep shaking like he was nervous and started breathing heavy once again. Tony then moved a bit closer to Victor, but Victor flinched at the sudden movement. “Hey, it’s just me. I’m like you, remember?”

Victor nodded before saying “My arm hurts…”

“Can I try to fix it?” Tony asked, not moving until he got the go ahead. “Or do you want to wait until Harley comes back?’

Victor was quiet before asking “Will you hurt me?”

“I swear I won’t.” Victor then nodded and Tony walked around looking for supplies. When he went into the bathroom, he saw what Victor had done to the mirror. Tony gulped and got some bandages before walking back to Victor who hadn’t moved.  “Victor?” Victor looked at him and Tony kneeled down to his height. “Can I see your arm?” Victor gave Tony his arm, shaking the entire time. Tony then started to clean Victor’s cuts, but when he started to put rubbing alcohol on the cuts, Victor violently flinched, drawing his arm back to him.  “Sorry. I didn’t mean to. I can stop.” Tony pulled away. “I just wanted to make it so they wouldn’t get infected.”

“It feels like the acid,” Victor said.

“It’s not.” Tony went and poured some on his skin. “See? It’s just to get the gross stuff out of the cuts.”

“It won’t eat my skin?” Victor asked.

“Nope.” Tony gave a soft smile. “Promise. And if it still hurts, then tell me and I’ll stop.” Victor nodded and gave Tony his arm. Tony then began to clean the wounds again, Victor flinched every once in a while but didn’t complain. When Tony was done, Victor reverted back to his scared and child like manner. “Victor?” Tony mumbled. Victor looked up at Tony but didn’t say anything. “I . . . Can I go to sleep?”

Victor looked confused and asked “Aren’t you afraid?”

“But you’re here.” Tony’s eyes became wide with worry. “And you’ll protect me, right?”

Victor looked up and said “I’ll protect you if you protect me.”

Tony held out his pinky. “Pinkie promise?” He whispered.

“What’s that?” Victor asked.

“It’s a promise you can never break no matter what.”

“Okay,” Victor said holding out his pinky, which Tony hooked his to.

The pair then fell asleep next to end other for a few moment before there was banging on the door. Victor shot up immediately and started panicking once again, while Tony called out. “Who is it?”

“It me,” Harley said “We can leave now.”

“It’s okay, Victor.” Tony whispered soothingly. “It’s Harley.”

Victor relaxed a bit as Tony got up and went to the door, opening it to see Harley twirling her car keys in one hand. “Hey, is he alright?”

“He’s okay for now.” Tony replied.

“Come on,” Harley said walking past Tony “I want to get him home before anyone notices.”

“Sure.” He turned to Victor. “Hey, Victor, are you ready? We’re gonna go home, okay?”

Victor just nodded and Harley helped him up while Tony watched out for anyone who might be coming. They managed to make it to Harley’s car without any trouble. Harley then strapped Victor into the back seat of her car. “Vicki, we’re going to take you home, and I’ll stay with you, alright?” Victor just nodded. Harley closed the door and turned to Tony before saying “Thanks for cleaning him up for me.”

“No problem.” Tony gave a weak smile. “I’ll just head home now.” He turned away.

“Tony,” Harley then said “You were right. Nobody really knows anyone’s story, but I’d like to find out about yours.”

Tony’s mouth twitched into a small smile. “Yeah . . . Me too . . .” He turned, waving as he left.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony walked into the house tiredly, slipping his shoes off and coat before he slid down against the door, covering his face with his hands.

“Tony?” Loki called out, walking into the living room “Is that you?”

“Yes.” Tony spoke hoarsely.

Loki was then right by his side and asked “Tony, what happened? Is everything alright?”

“I . . .” Tony swallowed before pulling Loki into his lap as he gave a choked sob.

Loki then hugged Tony. “Darling, what’s the matter?”

“I’m sorry . . .” Tony whimpered. “I . . . I’m an awful person . . . I can’t . . .”

“Tony, you can never be an awful person,” Loki said. “I love you, and you stayed with me even when I cheated on you. That makes you a good man with a kind heart.”

“No . . .” Tony sobbed before proceeding to tell Loki everything that had gone on during his ‘jog’. Every last detail.

Loki just sat there listening with a shocked expression on his face, pausing before he spoke. “Can I see your scar?”

Tony looked at him in shock. “W-what? M-my scar?! Loki, I cheated on you with Victor!”

“I know,” Loki said “But after what I put you through, I’m surprised you didn’t do it sooner; Plus, being a sex slave outranks cheating on me.”

“But -”

“No buts,” Loki said  “Now, Tony, please . . .”

Tony shivered. “Fine.” He stripped his shirt to show it.

Loki looked down at the scar before lightly tracing it, and he said “How could someone do this to you?”

“I deserved it.”

Loki then pulled Tony’s face towards him and said “Nobody ever deserved to feel hurt like that, no one, not even you.”

“But -”

“Tony, you’ve got to stop beating yourself up for thing that were never your fault,” Loki said “You were just a child when Howard did that to you, and you never deserved what that monster did to you.”

“I . . .” Tony choked. “I just wish . . .”

“What?” Loki asked.

“I wish I could find it in myself to tell you sooner.” Tony whispered.

Loki didn’t say anything for a while but pulled his husband in for a hug. “These things take time, Tony; It’s understandable.” He soothed after a pause.

“But I’ve been married to you for three years!” Tony wailed.

“And look how far we’ve gotten,” Loki said “We’re just two broken people meant to be together.”

Tony gave a shaky breath before kissing Loki desperately. “Thank god. I don’t know what I’d do without you . . .”

Loki smiled and said “Now shut up and kiss me again.” Tony beamed and did just that.

 


End file.
